Chocolate Coated Captain
by Maranni123
Summary: When someone replaces Jim's body wash with special "lovers edition" chocolate scented soap, it drives a certain First Officer to his breaking point. K/S. Rated T but with some hints of sexual acts.


Chocolate Coated Captain

By: Maranni123

Disclaimer: Okay. I personally think that Valentines' Day is a total Hallmark holiday and that people today use it as an excuse to get into each other's pants. But, my inner muse wouldn't stop annoying me until I wrote this. It's probably because of the whole chocolate theme. I don't think any K/S fan can ever not write something that includes Spock and chocolate. XD Oh well! I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. So back off you lawyers! :D

Beta: T'Key'la! :D Enjoy everyone!

-_-_-_-_-_-

Jim swore up and down that he had no idea how it happened. Really, he was totally and completely innocent, which was a first for him. And though James T. Kirk usually had a helping hand with every single prank or trick that occurred on the Enterprise, this time it was clear to everyone that this time, the Captain was truly innocent.

The whole ordeal had started when Jim had gotten out of the shower that morning. Of course, there was nothing unusual about that. That's how Jim's morning started every day. Wake up, take a shower and clean himself up, report to Scotty quickly to make sure that everything was still in tip top shape, and then head down to the bridge to start the day. Simple.

That is, unless someone replaced your normal body wash with special "lovers edition" chocolate soap. Now, given Jim's intelligence, he should have noticed the change of soap as soon as he opened the bottle. Unfortunately for the Captain, he had been too deep in thought about a certain First Officer to notice the scent of chocolate coming from the bottle.

Jim had accepted a while ago that he held certain feelings for Spock. Ever since the Nero incident really, though Jim really couldn't pin point a specific time and cause. Perhaps it was the mind meld with Spock Prime that awoken his feelings, or the fact that Spock wanted to stay as his First Officer after the smoke had cleared. Whatever the reason for the new found growth of his feelings, Jim knew that he couldn't possibly act on them.

Even though Spock was technically free game since he had ended his relationship with Uhura shortly after the Nero incident, Jim didn't have to be a Vulcan to know that the odds of Spock returning his feelings were extremely slim, slim to none. The two had become friends, maybe even best friends, but Jim was sure that friends were all that they were going to be, despite his ever growing affections.

Though it hurt like hell, Jim managed to suppress his feelings while working or while he was anywhere near Spock. However, his affections for his First Officer had started to invade his dreams, which was why Jim failed to notice the chocolate scented soap until it was too late.

And that was why when Jim entered the bridge that morning, he was sporting a mixed look of amusement and annoyance. Immediately, the entire crew picked up on the smell of chocolate coming from their Captain as he moved down to the Captain's chair and a few crew members actually let out a few chuckles, Sulu, Chekov and Uhura among them. No one seemed to notice Spock as he froze.

Jim rolled his head and his smile grew wider. "I know. I smell like chocolate. Ha, ha, someone pulled one over on me." From their stations, Sulu and Chekov exchanged knowing glances and the two managed to look back over to Uhura, who had a big smile on her face. Jim went on. "Now, I know that me smelling like chocolate is hilarious," he said. "But we still have work to do and I already tried scrubbing this stuff off me. So, let's try to focus people." The chuckles died down as the crew resumed their serious expressions, though on the inside, they were still laughing silently and Jim knew it.

The Captain let out a small sigh and looked over to Sulu. "Has anything changed Mr. Sulu? Any threats we should know about?"

Sulu shook his head and failed to hide the small smile that was still on his face. "Sorry Captain. No change. We should arrive at Starfleet Headquarters within our expected time."

Jim sighed again and leaned back in his chair. There went his hope for a disaster to take his mind off his new body soap. Why did all of the disasters happen when he didn't want them to?

The bridge was silent as Jim thought to himself, so it was easy to pick up on the sound. It was soft and low, barely noticeable, but everyone still noticed it. Jim blinked, and then looked over to Spock, as did everyone else on the bridge. The half-Vulcan was hunched over his work station, his back to his Captain, his hands placed in front of him, as if he were holding himself up.

That sound was coming from Spock. And it sounded like he was… growling. Jim frowned, all of his attention now focused on Spock. Sulu, Chekov and Uhura traded smiles again.

"Spock?" Jim watched in mild surprise as his normally in control First Officer literally jumped at his voice, the muscles in his arms tense as he held onto his work station tighter.

The growling paused for a moment as Spock managed to answer. His voice was low and strained, as if he were in pain. "Yes, Captain?" Concern was printed clearly on Jim's face as spoke. "Spock, are you alright?" Spock gave his Captain a quick and sharp nod of the head, but still had his back to the rest of the crew. "I am fine Captain," Spock managed to say, his teeth clenched together.

Not believing him, a frown appeared on Jim's face and he stood up. "Oh come on Spock," Jim began as he walked over to his First Officer. Behind him, Chekov had to cover his mouth with his hand to still the excited giggle that threatened to escape him. "I can totally tell that you're lying to me." Jim reached out a hand and gently placed it on Spock's shoulder. "Can you tell…?"

Suddenly, Sock let out a louder growl and he shook off Jim's hand, quickly spun around in his chair, taking Jim off guard as they made eye contact. Spock's eyes were burning as he stared at his Captain, his eyes seeming to stare right into Jim's soul. "Captain," Spock whispered roughly as the entire bridge went silent. Oh, that whisper sent a shiver down Jim's spine. "I need to speak with you in private." Jim blinked, unable to answer from his shock and surprise. But Spock easily took care of that. Taking Jim's wrist roughly, Spock quickly stood up from his chair and nearly dragged his Captain to the turbo lift, where Jim was thrown into the lift.

Spock quickly followed him and was still growling as the turbo lift doors closed. Recovering from his shock, Jim frowned and gave Spock a questioning look, trying to ignore the way that his chocolate scented body filled the lift with the scent of chocolate.

"Spock, what the hell are you doing? We can't just leave the bridge and…" Jim's voice drifted off as Spock reached out and pressed the emergency stop button, stopping the turbo lift in its tracks. Jim began to feel a little bit nervous. Spock was acting completely out of character! Silence filled the turbo lift, save for the low growls that were still sounding from Spock.

After about a minute, Jim reached forward. "Spock?" As soon as Jim's fingers touched his uniform, Spock let out a snarl and launched himself forward, pinning his Captain to the wall. Jim let out a small gasp and blushed as Spock pressed his body up against his. 'No,' Jim thought as he closed his eyes, trying desperately to hide his growing…excitement. 'He can't know! I'll lose him forever.'

Jim fought against Spock's hold, but was stopped as he felt a rough, feline like tongue start to lap at his collar. Jim's heart skipped a beat and his eyes shot open to stare at his First Officer, who was staring back at him with dark, smoldering eyes.

"Why do you try and hide your pleasure, Jim?" Spock asked, lapping at Jim's collar again, earning another soft moan. "I want to hear you." Jim shook his head, even as he started to relax within Spock's grasp. "S-Spock… w-why…y-you don't…"

Spock snarled again and bit down gently on Jim's collar, his Captain letting out a cry of mixed with pleasure and pain. "Do not say that I do not want this, Jim," Spock panted as his hands moved from Jim's wrists to slide down his body, slowly mapping his way down to his Captain's hips. Jim shivered softly.

"I have desired this for so long, but I've managed to control my urges." Spock pressed a gentle kiss to Jim's chin and licked his way up to kiss him fully on the lips. Jim moaned into the kiss and he quickly wrapped his arms around Spock's neck, pulling the man closer to him. A shock of pleasure and surprised delight ran through him as he felt Spock's mind brush against his. '_It was your scent today though, that drove me to my breaking point.'_ Jim heard Spock moan softly as the half-Vulcan broke away from the kiss to lap at Jim's neck.

_'Your taste is driving me quite insane_.' Jim let out a breathless laugh as he ran his hands through Spock's carefully groomed hair, messing it up though Spock didn't really mind.

"Spock," he gasped as his First Officer gently bit down and sucked on the skin of his neck. "You d-don't know… ohhhh… how much I-I… ahh!" Jim found that he could speak as Spock slowly started to thrust against him, feeling both of their growing erections through their pants.

_'I love you Spock.'_ A rush of pure love and happiness flowed over Jim's mind and soul as Spock broke away from Jim's neck to kiss him again, their tongues intertwining, sending waves of pleasure over both of them.

'_And I love you, T'hy'la.'_

-_-_-_-_-_-

"So, did it work? Or do you guys owe me some credits?" Uhura smiled brightly at the good doctor McCoy as Sulu and Chekov grinned like Cheshire cats. "You lost the bet, Doctor." Her smiled turned to a smirk. "You owe us." McCoy sighed and smiled slightly as he shook his head.

"I swear, Jim will be the death of me and all my credits." His smile grew as he looked up at the glowing faces of the crew members before him. "Still, it'll be nice to walk into the bridge without having to feel all that tension."

Uhura nodded and Chekov finally let out his laugh. "The Keptain and Mr. Spock will be wery happy this Valentine's Day!" Sulu's grin grew wider as he high-fived Chekov. "Getting that soap into his quarters was a snap. Seriously, why didn't we think of this sooner?"

-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: And that is my Valentines' Day gift to you all! XD I hope you enjoyed it! :D Reviews feed my inner muse! Tell me what you think! Good night everyone!


End file.
